Written In the Stars
by XXSilverDoeXX
Summary: Sam and Gabriel spend a day together, but what happens when John catches them? Rated M for strong language and sexual themes.


**AN:/ Alright everyone, this is for QueenOfWonderland who requested a story on Sam and Gabriel getting caught by John. Side pairings are Dean and Cas, (who are my absolute favorite pairing!). Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural, although I wish I did. Destiel would be canon if I did. **

Sam didn't notice anything for almost ten minutes. He was too absorbed in the article on his laptop about a few recent deaths in North Carolina to even look up and study his surroundings. If he had taken a break to do just that, he would have noticed a handsome man sitting across from him in the faded red booth. The man had shaggy blonde hair, grass green eyes, and tan skin. He was rather short compared to Sam's 6'5 and sucking on a cherry lollipop while staring intently at Sam. Finally the man huffed and his eyebrows came together in a frown.

"Excuse me? Are you going to pay any attention to me at all, Sasquatch? I sat here for a reason you know." He demanded, waving a hand in front of Sam's face. Sam blinked and looked up, confused and wondering if it was the waitress asking if he wanted more coffee. He frowned though when he noticed the man sitting across from him.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sam asked curiously, a hint of caution in his voice. He was a hunter, and there were many people who wanted him dead; it wouldn't surprise him if one of those people were to try to kill him in public.

The shaggy haired man rolled his eyes and sighed. "The name's Gabriel. As in the Archangel. I've been watching you for a while, and I wanted to know if you would like to join me on a day of relaxation, debauchery, and fun. No hunting, no worries, no father yelling or judging you; just you, me and the town. Whattaya say, Sammy boy?"

Sam sat in silence for a few seconds and then stood up quickly, while shoving his laptop in his bag, laying some money down on the table and walking out of the cafe. That man, Gabriel, or whatever his real name was, was fricking nuts. There was no way he was an Archangel, or that he had been watching over Sam, or that he wanted to hang out with him. Crazy.

Wait.

Dean was seeing an angel wasn't he? Cas would surely know if there was an Archangel named Gabriel and if he was watching over him. Time to make a quick phone call. If Dean even answered his phone anyway.

"Yeah?" Dean's gravely voice sounded over through the cell. Sam sighed in relief and looked around at the passing pedestrians before he stepped back further into the alleyway in an attempt to avoid people from overhearing his conversation.

"Dean, it's Sam. You're dating an angel named Castiel right?" Sam asked his brother, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair in worry.

Rustling noises and the sound of creaking springs of a bed could be heard through the phone as Dean replied. "Yes. Why? What does that have to do with you, Sammy?" He demanded, suddenly defensive.

"I...I'm apparently being followed by an Archangel named Gabriel. I just wanted to know if the guy was kidding or not. I thought Castiel might know. He says that he's been watching me and if he really is an Archangel I wanted to ask Cas if the guy was dangerous."

A muffled curse could be heard, then Dean replied, "Hold on a second. Cas, hey babe, I need you to wake up real quick...Cas. Cas. CASTIEL!" He shouted, causing Sam to cringe and pull the cell phone away from his ear. He waited a few moments to be sure the yelling was over before he placed the phone back up to his ear.

"-and Gabriel is an archangel, yes. He is also Sam's guardian angel if I remember correctly, so I would not doubt his watching over your brother. He is not dangerous, just a little...Excitable." Cas's voice was deep and husky, showing that he was clearly still waking up.

"Did you hear that, Sammy? The guy checks out. Just don't trust him _too _much. He might turn out not to be who he sa-"

"Sam? Is the man only about 5'5, blonde hair, green eyes, and have a sugar addiction?" Cas asked, stealing the phone from his lover.

Sam thought back to the brief look he had of Gabriel. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I mean, I'm not sure if he has a sugar addiction, but he was eating a sucker."

Cas hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, that was him then. You have nothing to worry about Sam, he will not harm you in any way."

"Alright, thanks Cas. Tell Dean I said bye."

"I will. Goodbye Sam."

A soft _click _ended the conversation and Sam sighed in relief, closing his eyes and leaning his back against the wall of the alley.

"Well, Sammy, I'm a little hurt that you would have to check out my credibility with my little brother and his brainless lover, but I can't hold it against you I suppose. I wouldn't exactly want to trust someone who claimed to be an angel either." The shaggy blonde haired man said happily, appearing out of nowhere. He had ditched the sucker and instead was unwrapping a Hershey Kiss and popping it into his mouth, leaning against the same wall Sam was.

The hunter jumped and grabbed his gun from his jacket pocket. Pointing it at Gabriel, he stood ready to fight. Gabriel just raised an eyebrow then laughed at him. "Go ahead, Sammy! Shoot. I dare ya. It won't stop me though. I'll just come back tomorrow and ask you if you want to hang out again."

Sam slowly slipped his pistol back into his jacket pocket and frowned, puzzled at the archangel's words. "Yes, I had to check with Cas to see if you were good or not. Why do you want to spend the day with me anyway?"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Why, to corrupt you of course!" Seeing Sam choke on his spit and stare at him with wide eyes, Gabriel smiled brightly and skipped over to the taller man, hooking their arms together and dragging him out onto the sidewalk in the direction of the carnival. "Just kidding, Sasquatch. Well, sort of anyway. Seduction is my forte after all and you are _quite _delectable looking. I would have no troubles taking you to bed if you would agree to it. But for now, I am more than willing to accept your company in a strictly platonic sense. If you change your mind on the sex thing though, let me know."

Sam stared down incredulously at the short, hyper man. "Umm, will do. I guess. Where exactly are you taking me?"

"To the carnival of course! We are going to eat cotton candy, win a stuffed animal, maybe a gold fish, eat hot dogs, and then ride rides until we throw up! Well, maybe we should ride the rides _before _we eat. Otherwise, it is a waste to buy the food and then throw it up." Gabriel contemplated thoughtfully.

Sam nodded his head slowly, trying to wiggle his arm out of the surprisingly strong grip the man had him in. If only he could get his arm back, he could run away and-

"Stop that. I'm not going to do anything to you that you won't enjoy, so there is no sense in trying to run away. We are just going to have some harmless fun. Promise." Gabriel soothed, while tightening his grip on the man.

The taller man raised an eyebrow. "And what, exactly, is your definition of harmless?"

Furrowing his eyebrows Gabriel replied, "Well, normally the cops get called when I throw parties, so I'm pretty sure my definition is way different than yours."

Time Skip

"Gabriel, come on! You aren't really going to make me do this are you?" Sam begged desperately.

"Yes, Sam, I _am _going to make you do this. It's easy. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"...I don't believe you."

"Please, Sammy?" The archangel begged, grabbing Sam's hand and tugging. They were having a good time so far, but when they passed the photo booth and Gabriel insisted on getting in together, Sam flat out refused. There was no way he planned on getting into that small booth with Gabriel. They would be entirely to close to each other for his comfort; he was feeling a slight attraction to the man and didn't know what he would do if they were that close to each other.

He had to admit that Gabriel was good looking. With his blonde hair, green eyes, and charming smile, it was easier to ignore his moments of absolutely annoying arrogance and instead focus on the good traits he possessed. For example, his sense of humor was fantastic. He cracked jokes left and right, most of them lewd and inappropriate for children's ears, but that didn't stop him from spouting them out in front of them. (That had actually earned him a death glare from a mother who apparently didn't like her 7 year old child to here about how he'll be 'dragon his balls' across Sam's face later.)

Then there was his kindness that Sam was sure only came out when he was feeling incredibly happy. Just earlier he had defended a group of young kids when they were being cheated out of their money by a man walking around selling 'VIP passes that would get them in the front of any line onto any ride. Just ten dollars!' The man didn't actually work for the carnival, he only wanted to make some quick, easy money off of the kids. Gabriel had swiftly put a stop to that by dragging the man aside and sending him somewhere else with his 'angel mojo', as Dean called it. He then returned the money to the kids who thanked him profusely and ran off to spend their money on games instead.

Clearly Sam was falling for the hyper, sugar addicted archangel and he didn't quite know how to deal with it. He'd never thought about being with a guy before; he had only ever dated women. Dean might be okay with dating a man, but Sam wasn't so sure. _I guess it doesn't matter what gender he is. He's sweet, funny, intelligent, and everything else I like in a potential date. It's really no different from dating a woman. Well, except for the obvious bit where he has _male _parts, but I'm sure if Dean can get over his slight homophobia, so can I. _The sandy haired hunter sighed as he came to his decision. He would see if Gabriel wanted an actual relationship, (seeing as how Sam was sure he wasn't going to want only a one-night stand with Gabe,) and if he did, they would give it a shot.

"Alright Gabriel. I'll make you a deal. If you answer a few of my questions truthfully, I'll get in that booth with you and take pictures. If you don't answer my questions, I'll walk away and we'll go back to being 'guardian and charge.' Got it?" Sam stated firmly, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows furrowed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Wow, Sasquatch. Nice ultimatum there. I suppose I have no choice but to agree. If I don't, I lose my new friend and I definitely don't want that to happen. Well, start off with your questions then."

Sam flushed red and rubbed the back of his head nervously, looking at all the people around them. "Do you think we could, um, maybe go someplace where we won't be overheard? I don't exactly want anyone to hear us."

Gabriel nodded his head and grabbed Sam's hand again, this time dragging him into an empty tent a little ways away from the photo booth. Once in the tent, Gabriel dropped Sam's hand and the hunter felt a slight pang of loss at the missing warmth the archangel provided. Gathering his courage, Sam asked his first question.

"When you flirt with me, do you actually mean the things you say, or are you just saying them?" He mumbled, nervously.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow again, then his face softened as he realized exactly how nerve racking this had to be for the other man. "Yes, Sam, I do mean it."

The hunter nodded his head, his stomach tying itself into knots and trying to come up his throat. "Alright. If you mean those things, then what exactly do you want from me?"

"I don't think I understand what you're asking." Gabriel replied, confusion coloring his tone.

"I mean, if I replied and encouraged your advances, would you only want a one night stand, or an actual relationship?" Sam clarified.

Gabriel's face changed from confused to blank in an instant. "Whatever you want Sam."

An explosive sigh forced its way out of Sam's lungs and he ran a hand through his hair. This was way more difficult than it had to be. He couldn't just tell Gabriel about his growing feelings for him. He might scare the man off. "Gabe, I...I wouldn't want...I just don't do...Jesus this is hard."

Gabriel snorted. "Trust me, Sammy, Jesus had nothing to do with this conversation. I met the man a few times and not once did our relationship come up."

"You've met Jesus?"

"Of course. Every angel has."

Sam shook his head. "That's not the point here. I don't want just a one night stand with you, Gabriel. I want an actual relationship, like what Cas and Dean have. If you don't want that too, then I suggest we go back to you being my guardian and me being your charge."

Gabriel sighed in what sounded like relief, then smiled widely. "Sammy, I was hoping you'd say that. Congrats, you now have yourself your very first boyfriend."

Sam blinked, shocked. "Are you being serious?"

Gabriel walked closer to Sam and reached up to place his hands on Sam's cheeks, pulling his face down so that their lips were centimeters apart. "I'm being entirely serious for once." He ghosted his lips across Sam's, leaving him with enough chance to pull away if he wasn't comfortable with the thought yet. Pulling away, he looked into Sam's face to see him smiling brightly, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes.

"How's about we go get those pictures taken now?" Sam asked happily.

Time Skip

After they had their pictures taken in the photo booth the two men left the carnival and headed to the local art museum to check out the up and coming artists. Art and its history was something Sam enjoyed studying, but with hunting monsters on a daily basis, he normally didn't get to enjoy the luxury of studying for the fun of it, so this was a big deal to him. Gabriel seemed to realize this because he didn't switch around the names of the paintings or add in sexual details like he usually did. He left the paintings and sculptures alone and instead focused on what Sam was enthusiastically telling him. Sure he already knew _everything _about Jack Strickland and his art, but Sam was so excited about it, Gabriel didn't have the heart to tell him that.

Halfway through their tour of the museum, Sam had hesitantly reached over and linked his fingers with Gabriel's. He did not look over at the archangel, just continued walking and examining the paintings. Gabriel smiled and glanced over to see Sam's face flushed, so he squeezed his hand in encouragement. They continued on, pausing occasionally to study a painting up close or to hear a tour guide explain the meaning behind the sculpture. They were nearing the end of the tour when Gabriel suddenly stopped, his mouth dropping open, his eyes going wide. Sam glanced down at his companion, wondering why they stopped. He noticed Gabriel was staring at one of the photos on the wall, so he turned around to see what the archangel was so shocked about. Sam sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds, before letting it out slowly.

The photograph was gorgeous and practically screamed sex and sensuality. A tall, willowy blonde, completely nude, leaned against the right hand wall, one arm reaching behind her for support, the other covering her C cup breasts. She had her head tilted back, shoulder-length blonde hair sweeping gracefully across her shoulders, deep turquoise blue eyes gazing heavy-lidded into the camera. Her lower lip was pulled between white teeth, pale skin glowing in the light being cast on her.

"_Evangeline_?! Damn, last time I saw her, it was just after we had finished a week long sex-athon and I ran into her at a store." Gabriel cried out, amazed. "She's still as gorgeous as she was then." He added on, giving the picture another once over.

"What store did you run into her at?" Sam questioned curiously.

Gabriel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Victoria's Secret." He mumbled under his breath. Sam blinked a few times, processing the new information, then burst out laughing.

"Only you, Gabriel, would go into Victoria's Secret and run into a week-long one night stand."

Gabriel chuckled. "Yeah. It was good though." He sighed, his eyes getting a far away look as a lecherous smirk made its way onto his face. "You should of been there, Sammy. She was fantastic in bed. Her personality wasn't too bad either."

Sam rolled his eyes, and ignored the ball of jealousy he could feel in the pit of his stomach. "She is beautiful, I'll admit to that."

Gabriel sneaked a peek over at Sam through the corner of his eye. "Oh, Sammy, are you jealous? Don't worry babe, you're the only one I'm with now and the only one I plan to be with for a very long time." He lifted up their linked hands and kissed the back of Sam's. The hunter smiled happily, his eyes sparkling.

"That was extremely cheesy, but thank you. It means a lot to me." Sam replied softly, leaning down to hesitantly brush his lips against Gabriel's.

"God, that is so gross. Hey fags, get out of here! No one wants to see that shit." A young man behind them called out with disgust dripping on every word. Sam jerked back, worry and fear crossing his face quickly. Gabriel growled low in his throat, as he turned around to face the young man who was so disgusted with them.

"You know what your mother didn't want to see? Your ugly ass face when you were born! You leave my boyfriend and I alone before I do something extremely illegal to you." A red-haired young woman, who looked to be about 24, had walked up to the young man and her eyes widened as she heard the end of Gabriel's sentence.

"Nick, what's going on?" She asked, an edge of worry tinging her tone.

Gabriel rounded on her. "Your homophobic boyfriend here just insulted my boyfriend and I, all because we kissed in public. In return, I told him that he needed to leave us alone before I did something that would land me in jail."

The red-haired woman frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, then looked over at Nick. "You did what? Nick, there is nothing wrong with gays. Why would you say something rude to them?"

Nick's face turned red as he spluttered for an excuse. "Well, they just, it's disgusting, Julie!"

Her face darkened and she took a step back from him, tears starting to form in her brown eyes. "So my brother and I are disgusting? He's gay and I'm bisexual. Do you have a problem with us too then?"

He gaped. "You...Since when?" He cried out in surprise.

She glared at him as she replied. "It's none of your business now. We're through Nick." She walked over to Sam and Gabriel. Nick stood there for a few seconds before throwing up his hands and walking away, muttering about gayness spreading under his breath. Unfortunately, Gabriel heard him and was not pleased. His face twisted in fury and he stomped over quickly to the young man, spinning him around and throwing his fist into his nose, feeling the satisfying crunch of cartilage breaking under his fist.

"Listen here, jackass. Being gay isn't a disease, it doesn't _spread_ from person to person. It's a part of who you are, you can't help it. There is nothing wrong with it and if you think there is, then there is clearly something wrong with you. Now get the fuck out of here before I hurt you even more, do you understand?" Nick nodded quickly, eyes huge and afraid. "Good. Now get." Gabriel let go of the hold he had on the young man's shirt collar, and Nick shot up, running as fast as he could toward the exit.

"Gabe, was that really necessary?" Sam asked, sounding disapproving, but Gabriel could hear the hint of pride in the hunter's voice.

"Yes, it was. The prick insulted you, all gays, and this lovely lady and her family. He was way out of line." Gabriel replied, wiping the blood off his knuckled onto his jeans. Julie choked back a sob, then flung herself on Gabriel, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for standing up for us. No one's ever done that before. Hell, even our parents didn't approve when we came out to them. And you're a complete stranger!" She sobbed into his shirt. He looked at Sam with slight desperation, (he wasn't good with tearful young women throwing themselves at him) and the hunter just smiled encouragingly at him.

"Umm, no problem, Julie, wasn't it? I'm Gabriel and that's my boyfriend Sam, by the way." He told her, hugging her back hesitantly.

Julie pulled away, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and giving them both a watery smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Not under these circumstances of course, but still a pleasure. I'm sorry about Nick. I never thought he could be that rude to anyone, he always seemed so sweet."

Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. "It's alright, Julie. You didn't say those things, he did."

Gabriel threw his arm around the young woman's shoulders. "My Sasquatch has a point. Now, to make up for all this, how's about we all go get some dinner and a couple ice creams?"

Julie blushed and looked down to her clasped hands, wringing her fingers. "Well, I don't want to intrude on your date, that wouldn't be very polite."

Sam shook his head. "No, Gabe is right. We owe you for sticking up for us too, and we wouldn't mind taking you out."

"Really? That'd be great. Thank you guys, so much." She gushed, relief flooding her voice. She didn't really want to be alone right then, not after the break up with Nick, who she really had liked.

"No problem. Now come on. There is this great Italian restaurant right down the street that I have been dying to try for a while now." Gabriel said excitedly, grabbing Sam's and Julie's hands and dragging them along behind him, chattering about what they might be serving that he would like to try.

Time Skip

When the three arrived at the restaurant, they all immediately fell in love with the place. The floor was smooth, white marble, the tables each set perfectly with the table clothes falling into place just right. The lighting was bright, but not too bright, giving the whole place a warm, welcoming atmosphere. The waiters and waitresses were cheerful, smiling and joking but still managing to retain their professional air, sweeping gracefully between each table to pick up checks, finished meals, or to replenish drinks.

"Hello. Three today?" The hostess asked pleasantly, smiling at them. Gabriel answered her with his own charming smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then. If you'll follow me please, I'll lead you to your seats." She lead them to the right side of the restaurant, setting their menus on the table of the booth she had them sitting at. "Your server will be right with you." She said as they sat down, opening their menus and glancing through them, then she walked back up to the podium to greet the next customers coming through the door.

Not even five minutes later, a young man with short blonde hair and amber eyes walked up to the table and introduced himself as their waiter, Joshua. After getting their drink orders, he left them to make their food decisions and when he came back they all ordered. Gabriel got the chicken parmesan, Sam the roasted cauliflower risotto, and Julie the shrimp scampi.

The meal passed by with no problems. They all joked and laughed, talked about whatever came to mind and generally enjoyed themselves. Towards the end of the meal, though, after they had all enjoyed a delicious bowl of ice cream, they fought over how the bill would be paid. Sam insisted he should pay, Julie demanded to be allowed to pay for her half of the bill at least, and Gabriel just rolled his eyes and payed for the whole meal behind their backs while they were arguing. This made Julie and Sam a little mad at him, but they got over it when Gabriel told them to shut up and accept it.

As they were leaving, a thought suddenly hit Sam. "Hey Julie, how exactly are you going to get home?" He asked curiously.

She frowned and thought about it. "Well, I don't really want to call a cab, and if I call my brother, he'll go on and on about how he was right all along about Nick and I don't feel like listening to that right now. My roommate is probably hooking up with her newest conquest right now, so I think I'll just walk there. That should give her enough time to finish up and kick out whoever she brought home."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Wow, sounds like a nice roommate. And by the way, we aren't letting you walk home alone. We'll escort you."

"Thank you guys. As for my roommate, she is nice! Very nice actually. Sweet too. She always helps me out when I need her, and she's always there for me. We've been best friends since sixth grade. When I first realized I was bi in 10th grade, I was so worried I was going to lose her as a friend; that she would hate me for it. But when I finally gathered the courage to admit it to her, she just hugged me and said that no matter what I told her, she would never hate me, or be disgusted with me. Then she laughed and said that it would be pretty hypocritical of her if she did, considering she was a lesbian. She was actually the one that encouraged me to tell my parents I was bi. She said that if her extremely Christian parents could accept her, then why wouldn't my parents? After I told them, they basically told me I had to move out as soon as I turned eighteen because of my sexuality, and she was the one who helped me through it. She held me when I cried, comforted me, and told me that if I wanted, since I didn't have a place to live when I turned eighteen, I could live with her in the apartment she would be renting. I immediately jumped at the chance. Living with my best friend? What person wouldn't want to do that? It was great, amazing actually, for awhile anyways. Then she started sleeping around, and it started to strain our friendship a bit. I've taken to ignoring it just so we can be friends again. I pretend she isn't sleeping with a different person every week, and she pretends I don't know." Julie shrugged. "I'm a little hurt by it, but only because I want her to find someone who cares about her and someone she cares about. I hope it happens soon though, because she isn't normally that kind of person. She is affectionate, sweet, caring, beautiful, and deserves to have a happy, meaningful relationship, not quick fumbles in a back alley that don't involve any emotions other than lust."

Sam's eyes were huge, amazed at what Julie just said. It was almost like..."Julie, do you think that maybe you might feel something for your roommate other than friendship?" He asked cautiously.

A blush slowly crawled up the red-heads face. "No. I mean, I can't." She sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her small nose. "I've had a crush on her since high school. I just never mentioned it to her though, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I was afraid she'd turn me down and never talk to me again. So I tried dating other people to get my mind off her, but it never really worked. Nick was my last chance to get over her. I decided that if I didn't fall for him, that my feelings for Emma didn't go away, then I would just tell her how I felt. If she doesn't accept and return my feelings, then I'll try to continue our friendship and I'll move into my own apartment." She stated firmly. Gabriel smiled at her, and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"You go girl! If this Emma is as smart and wonderful as you say she is then she will say yes in a heartbeat."

Julie laughed and looked up. "Alright guys, this is my apartment." She squared her shoulders and shook her hair. "I've got this. This will be easy." She muttered under her breath. Sam smiled softly at her and pulled out notepad from his coat pocket and wrote down his number.

"Here, this is my number. Call tomorrow and tell us how it went, okay? We can also help you move your stuff if things go bad, although I hope they won't." He reached over and hugged her goodbye, and so did Gabriel. They stood and waited until she was inside the building safely, then they turned around and walked back to the hotel Sam was staying at.

Time Skip

They were laying on the bed together, arms and legs tangled together as they faced each other, looking into the other's eyes. Chatting quietly, they didn't notice when the door to the hotel opened and John Winchester stepped through. He had gotten the information of where his youngest son was at from Bobby, so he decided to stop by and visit him. He was not expecting to find his son in bed with another man when he got to the hotel though. If it was a woman, he wouldn't have been surprised, but a _man?_ No, that is where he drew the line.

"Sam! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled, eyes flaring in anger, his bag falling from his hands as he went for his pistol. Sam and Gabriel jumped apart, Sam reaching for his gun, Gabriel moving to stand in front of his lover.

"Dad, it's not...I mean..." Sam stuttered, eyes wide showing his fear. Gabriel frowned and glared at John for making his boyfriend afraid to admit he was dating him, but he knew there wasn't much he could do except be there for Sam.

"What the hell was this freak doing in bed with you? Is there something wrong with you?" John growled out, his face turning steadily more red as he saw witnessed the blonde haired man step in front of his son. Sam's face flushed.

"Gabriel isn't a freak, and there isn't anything wrong with me. I care about him and for some reason, he cares about me. If you have a problem with it, get over it." He shouted indignantly, grabbing Gabriel's hand with his free hand. This only angered John further, who stepped towards them menacingly, jerking Sam out of Gabriel's grip. Sam cried out in pain as his father grabbed his arm in a bruising hold, and Gabriel gave an angry shout as Sam was pulled away from him, toward the door. With a flap of his wings, he was standing in the doorway, blocking their exit, and John's eyes widened. His look turned into a glare and he raised his gun, shooting Gabriel in the chest to get him out of the way. Sam yelled, crying out for Gabriel as the archangel fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll thank me for this soon. He was messing with the way you think, he had to have been, otherwise you wouldn't be with him. Now, you'll be staying with me for awhile." He stated firmly as he dragged Sam to his car, shoving him in the passenger seat. Sam sat there, emotionless, tears flowing down his face as he stared at the spot where Gabriel lay motionless on the ground. He hadn't moved since John shot him, and he was still lying there as they drove off.

Time Skip

Weeks later, Sam was still hunting with John, but he barely talked. John tried to pull him into a conversation any chance he got, but Sam didn't reply. He just sat there, staring into space. His inability to pay attention had gained him many injuries on the job and John was getting steadily more angry with his son. Why couldn't he just get over that monster that was corrupting him? Dean was constantly calling Sam, worried about his brother since Gabriel had come to where Dean and Cas were staying and explained everything that had happened. The archangel was truly upset over it, and what made it worse was that he couldn't find Sam and he wasn't answering his phone. Finally, after dozens of calls from Dean, John was sick of ignoring the ringing phone, so he picked it up and answered.

"What?" He asked harshly. Dean growled a bit, but calmed himself, knowing John wouldn't let him talk to Sam if he didn't behave.

"Let me talk to Sam. He hasn't been answering my calls and I'm worried about him." Dean stated, worry leaking into his voice. John sighed, looking over at Sam laying on the motel bed still in his clothes, three days worth of beard on his chin. He was staring up at the ceiling, not doing anything else. Maybe if Dean talked to him, Sam would go back to his old self.

"Fine. Maybe you can talk some sense into him." He walked over to Sam's bed and shoved the phone out to him. "Here. It's Dean."

Sam slowly turned his head to glance at the phone blankly before he reached out for it. Pressing it up to his ear, he said hollowly, "Hello, Dean."

The sound of air rushed through the phone. "Sammy, thank God you're alright. You are, right? Never mind. Listen, you need to get away from Dad, go to the nearest bar, and call me on their phone, okay? When you do that, you can tell us where you are and we can come and get you." Dean's deep voice said urgently. Sam frowned a bit, his brain not quite catching up to what Dean was saying, but when he did, he had to try extremely hard to hide the smile trying to fight its way onto his face. Putting on a show for John, who he knew was watching him closely, he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"You're right Dean. I should go out to a bar and try to get over him. I was stupid and I really don't know what I was thinking. I'm lucky to have you and Dad to watch over me. I'll call you back later alright? Okay. Bye." Sam said weakly, like he was admitting he had committed a horrible crime. He noticed John's face had a wide smirk on it, which the man quickly hid when Sam got off the bed and handed the phone to John. Sam stood there awkwardly for a few moments, hands shoved into his pockets, scuffing his boots on the floor.

"I'm a...I'm gonna go to the bar and try to get over this...Thing. Is that alright?" Sam asked nervously. Inside though, he was a little disgusted with himself for groveling to John, but he knew that he had to do it to get back to his Gabriel.

John smiled and stood up, slapping his son on the back. "No problem, Sam. You do what you need to do. Don't worry about coming back tonight, you might be a little busy." He winked and laughed, before handing Sam a handful of money and the car keys. Sam smiled in thanks and headed out the door, heart pounding in his chest as he drove to the nearest bar.

Getting there didn't take as long as he thought it would. He quickly made his way inside, walking up to the bartender to ask to borrow the phone. He pointed Sam in the direction of where the phone was, and the tall blonde quickly thanked him before heading over and calling his brother. Dean answered the phone immediately and after getting the location of his brother, told him that he and Cas would be there in no time.

Sam waited for them patiently by the car in the parking lot, his heart racing at the thought of seeing Gabriel again. The sound of fluttering wings caused him to spin around to find Cas standing on the other side of the car, holding Dean's hand. The green eyed man stood there in shock over how his brother looked, but then he shook himself and walked over quickly and pulled him into a tight hug. Sam returned it and smiled brightly at Cas over Dean's shoulder, a look Cas gave back happily. Dean pulled away, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders and looking him over.

"Damn, Sammy, you really need a shower and shave man. We have to get you home first though, okay? There's a surprise waiting for you." Dean told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to Cas. The angel placed a hand on each of the Winchester's shoulders and the next thing Sam knew, they were in Bobby's house, standing in his living room facing the couch. At first, Sam was confused because of all the candy wrappers and half-eaten sweets on the ground, but when he noticed Gabriel laying on the couch staring blankly at the T.V. screen, they all made sense. He smiled softly at the predictability of his angel.

"Gabriel, we have brought you a present." Castiel stated formally in his gravelly voice.

Gabriel grunted. "I don't care. Leave me alone to mope." He said sadly, not moving his eyes from the screen where David Tennant was stepping into the TARDIS. Sam rolled his eyes as joy filled him and he replied to Gabriel's words.

"Fine, I guess I'll go then." He turned towards the kitchen, slowly walking off, but he didn't get far as Gabriel threw himself onto his back when he heard his voice.

"SASQUATCH! SAMMY! Oh shit, I missed you so fucking much, baby. Please, don't ever leave me." He cried out, tears spilling down his face. Sam spun around, pulling Gabriel to him and burying his face in the shorter man's neck.

"I don't plan on it, Gabe." He whispered, running his hands over the man. Gabriel pulled back with a sniffle and wiped his eyes before looking up at Sam and grinning widely, his hands buried in Sam's hair. He grin slipped a little when he noticed Sam's beard, but he shook his head.

"That. That has to go, gorgeous. I don't like that. I won't kiss you until it's gone." He declared, causing Sam to let out a rumbling laugh. He leaned down and kissed the archangel passionately despite what Gabriel said, and Gabriel moaned before kissing him back, slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth to explore every dip and curve. A yelp sounded out, interrupting them and breaking them apart.

"Oh crap, Sammy, why didn't you warn us? Could have let me get out of the room before you started feeling up your angel." Dean groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. Cas rolled his eyes before slapping Dean gently and looking at him with pure affection shining in his eyes. Sam scoffed before heading up to go shower and clean himself up. Getting out an hour later, he walked into the room that Dean told him Bobby had reserved for him only to find Gabriel laying on his bed tucked under the blanket and sleeping peacefully. Sam felt a smile creep onto his face and he slid under the blanket next to him, laying his arm across Gabriel's waist and burying his face in his boyfriend's hair. Gabriel mumbled a bit, turning over in his sleep before waking up long enough to notice Sam in bed with him. Beaming in happiness, he whispered quietly,

"Night Sammy. Love you." Then he slipped back into dreamland, most likely about candy and sweets Sam thought. His heart filling with delight, he hugged Gabriel closer to him, kissed his cheek lightly and replied.

"Love you too, Gabe. Night."

**AN:/ Hey thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. Free cookies to you all! Also, if you wish, you can leave a comment, they are always appreciated! **


End file.
